Alucinaciones de venganza
by Yarezzi Phantom Grayson
Summary: Después de volver de su misión a Tokio, los titanes se enfrentaran una vez mas a la hermandad del mal quien han inventado una nueva maquina que poco a poco destruirá sus vidas atraves de sus sueños o recuerdos, tambien se enfrentaran a terra quien ha sido engañada y manipulada por slade quien la ha hecho creer que los titanes son culpables de su pasado y de la muerte de sus padres
1. Capítulo 1

Capitulo 1. Regreso a la torre.

Hola, vuelvo con un fic de los jóvenes titanes espero que les guste, esta corto pero si subo demás de capítulos los hare un poco mas largos y mas entendibles. Estoy super emocionada por que al fin continuaran con la serie! ¡Abril te espero con ansias! Dejen reviews!

Los Teen titans no me pertenecen a mi, pertenecen a cartoon network.

* * *

-por fin en casa, ¡hogar duce hogar!- chico bestia acababa de entrar al living de la torre T, al parecer se veía muy contento pues después de 2 semanas de vacaciones en Tokio extrañaba mucho sus videojuegos.

-si, creo que es bueno estar aquí bestita, aunque no les costaba nada limpiar un poco la torre a los titanes del este.- dijo cyborg cargando un par de maletas.

-mas tarde la limpiaremos, ahora solo quiero meditar un poco créeme que no es tolerable un largo viaje y menos con chico bestia molestando con sus "estupendos" chistes- dijo con su voz característica una raven que se podria decir cansada y por supuesto fastidiada por cierto chico verde ahí presente.

-por cierto, ¿en donde están robin y starfire?- pregunto un cyborg un poco preocupado, pues sabia que esos dos tortolos se la pasaban de ahora en adelante mas unidos.

-no lo se, creo que se quedaron afuera, ya sabes dándose sus besitos, diciéndose cuanto se ama...- pero el chico bestia paro de hablar pues los aludidos venían entrando al living tomados de la mano.

-que tal amigos, ¿no fue sorprendente nuestra visita a Tokio?- starfire fue la primera en hablar con ese tono de inocencia que tanto la distinguía de entre todos.

-si que lo fue ¿vieron a todas esas nenas persiguiéndome?- el chico verde dijo muy orgulloso pero su orgullo cayo por los suelos cuando raven le dio un golpe en la nuca. Éste solo se quejo con la hechicera.-oye-.

-bueno pues fin a las vacaciones y hola al trabajo- robin que aun no soltaba la mano de su chica dijo con esa voz firme que solamente un buen lider podía tener.

-viejo, solo deja que descansemos un poco- contradijo chico bestia dejándose caer en el gran sofá del centro.

-robin, por favor ¿podemos descansar un poco?- ahora era la voz de la tamaraniana que se hacia presente, robin solo la observo no podía resistirse a lo que su novia pidiera y menos con esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto lo hipnotizaban.

-esta bi….- una alarma resonó en la habitación por lo cual robin no pudo terminar la oración, los jóvenes héroes lo miraron esperando alguna respuesta pero el solo asintió, cyborg checo en unos de sus programas para saber quien era el responsable de activar la alarma.

- es Mumbo Jumbo- dijo cyborg.

-¡Titanes vamos!- robin grito saliendo de la torre, seguido de él lo titanes restantes le seguían.

* * *

Se podía ver a una chica apenas levantándose de su cama, estirando los brazos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a un sujeto con una mascara bicolor en su rostro, el se acerco un poco a ella.

-¿como amaneció mi querida sobrina?- slade se dirigió a la chica rubia que se encontraba frente a él.

-muy bien..tio, mejor de lo que dormía en el orfanatorio, pero dime que fue lo que paso conmigo, ¿Por qué yo no recuerdo nada de mi pasado?, si tu eres mi tio deberás de decirme como era mi vida antes.-

- está bien sobrina, pero eso te lo contare después, ahora es hora de que te arregles para ir a la escuela, no querrás llegar tarde-

-esta bien- reprocho la chica

* * *

Empezó a crujir el hielo, rompiéndose segundos después para poder dejar salir libre a una mujer delgada, de pálida piel y cabello obscuro corto.

Esta observo a su alrededor en donde se encontraba, era una clase de cuarto blanco muy pequeño a decir verdad, además hacia mucho frio, observo una cámara en la esquina del cuarto y haciendo su mano larga la arranco, de inmediato se escucharon unas alarmas, ella de inmediato trato de abrir la puerta y con varios golpes logro destruir el candado digital de la puerta, salió lo más rápido posible de ese pasillo y burlo a algunos guardias que corrían buscándola.

Se transformo en uno de ellos y busco la sala de controles para averiguar en donde tenían a sus compañeros villanos. Cuando obtuvo las coordenadas salió de la sala y busco su acometido.

Llego a una puerta igual que la suya no le costó tanto abrirla pues había robado una de esas llaves y algunos códigos que se encontraban en aquella computadora, observo a una figura hecha hielo y camino hacia está, -cerebro- solo susurro y con un golpe el hielo callo hecho pedazos dejando ver a su antiguo compañero del mal.

* * *

Robin se dirigía en su moto al lugar acompañado de cyborg en el auto T, raven, starfire y chico bestia sobrevolaban sobre ellos.

Cuando llegaron al banco observaron como el mago estaba dispuesto a irse con varias bolsas de dinero en las manos.

-¿nos extrañaste Jumbo?- dijo esta vez Robin bajando de la moto y sacando su boo y poniéndolo en posición de ataque.

Mumbo al verlos lanzo uno de sus trucos pero los titanes lo esquivaron fácilmente, el mago opto por distraerlos un poco y desaparecer, tomo algunas cartas de su sombrero y las lanzo en el lugar haciendo que no pudieran ver bien.

Las cartas cayeron y los titanes observaron a todos lados buscándolo, lo encontraron corriendo por uno de los edificios por lo cual salieron persiguiéndolos.

Starfire lanzo algunos starbolts contra el mago pero este le regreso unas flores con explosivos, robin le lanzo un birding pero este le fue regresado y aun asi lo esquivo con dificultad.

Chico bestia convertido en un pterodáctilo llevaba en sus garras a cyborg quien disparaba con rayos desde su brazo.

Raven lanzo su hechizo e hizo que algunos tubos del agua que se encontraban en el techo de la casa lo atraparan sin poder zafarse, los chicos lo llevaron hacia abajo en donde se encontraba la policía y lo entregaron.

De regreso a la torre se encontraron en frente del lugar en donde siempre solían comer pizza, entraron y pidieron algunas, mientras platicaban de como habían derrotado a Mumbo Jumbo.

* * *

Después de que madame rouge dejara libre a varios de los miembros del mal, salieron de aquella prisión lastimando a los policías que se interpusieran en su camino. varios tomaron caminos diferentes pero se pusieron de acuerdo en estar comunicados y hacer un gran plan para atrapara a los jovenes titanes.

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2- Miradas

hola, de regreso al fic ya se me hacia que no terminaba el capitulo, bueno espero que les guste asi que disfrútenlo y pues adiós a y muchas gracias a los que me dejaron review :D **Mystali 3** & **Dama del Destino **, de verdad muchas gracias me ayudaron mucho a seguir, besos y abrazos. Reviews!=D

Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de cartoon network y DC comics.

* * *

Cap. 2- Miradas

En la escuela Murakami, tres chicas conversaban dentro del baño, una rubia de ojos azules con el cabello suelto, una castaña pelo corto y ojos verdes y otra chica morena de ojos morados y cabello negro sostenido en una coleta.

Las ultimas dos conversaban acerca de una fiesta que se daría entre toda la escuela mientras la primera se miraba en el espejo.

-oye, ¿y como te fue con la mudanza y lo de tu tio?- una chica castaña pregunto a la rubia quien miraba atónita su reflejo en aquel espejo del baño de chicas. Al ver en el reflejo a su amiga moviendo los brazos salió de su trance -¿Qué?-contesto desubicada.

–amiga si que estas en las nubes- le reprimió su otra amiga pelinegra.

-¿te pregunte que como te había ido en tu nueva casa?- la castaña dijo de nuevo.

-amm,.. pues todo es algo confuso para mi, sabes la verdad es que cualquiera se sorprendería que se apareciera un supuesto tio de un dia para otro, además aun no he podido saber que era de mi vida antes de aparecer en ese hospital, que me habrá pasado para perder la memoria no se ni siquiera como me llamo en realidad.

-por favor alex, no te desanimes, veras que con tu tio, de seguro saldrás adelante,- la animó su amiga pelinegra.

El timbre resonó en todas las aulas, por lo que salieron del baño y fueron a sus respectivos casilleros, sacaron algunos de sus libros y corrieron hacia el aula.

-vamos, mas rápido, o si no el maestro nos pondrá retardo- le dijo la pelinegra a la rubia quien aún seguía distraída, la tomo de la muñeca casi arrastrándola hasta el aula.

* * *

Los titanes aun seguían comiendo rebanadas de pizza mientras disfrutaban de una mañana soleada en Jump city.

Estaban platicando y contando anécdotas de su viaje a japon

-¿recuerdan como esa chica golpeo a chico bestia?- dijo un cyborg entre carcajadas.

-¡era una chica gato!- se defendió el chico verde mientras veía como sus compañeros reian.

-lo que digas bestita- le contesto el mitad-maquina.

-bueno pero por lo menos a mi no me persiguieron unos chefs furiosos tratando de cocinarme, en cambio a mi me perseguían cientos de chicas- dijo chico bestia presumiendo.

-pues esas chicas debieron estar locas como para perseguirte- comento cyborg.

-¡que no!-

-¡que si!-

-¡que no!-

-¡que si!-

-¡ya te dije que no!-

-¡que si!-

-y asi comienza otra de sus emocionantes peleas…- dijo raven con sarcasmo, luego suspiro.

-amigos por favor ya no peleen- starfire lo dijo con voz suave a petición.

-dejalos Star, ya sabes que es inútil que dejen de pelear- ahora era la voz del lider, quien rodeaba con sus brazos los hombros de starfire, algo por lo cual ambos se sonrojaron.

-sigan riendo y disfruten de lo que queda de su vida titanes-dijo un hombre en medio de una habitación en donde se podían observar diferentes pantallas con videos de algunos de los lugares de la ciudad. una sonrisa maléfica apareció en el rostro de éste hombre a pesar de llevar aquella mascara bicolor y en sus ojos se podía ver aquel odio que lo caracterizaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido proveniente de otra pantalla un poco mas grande, oprimió un botón en el teclado y una imagen apareció, en ésta se podía ver a una mujer delgada con un vestido color rojo, a su lado se encontraba cerebro y su gorila gigante mallah.

-necesitamos que nos traigas a la chica para poder continuar con la maquina, con sus poderes bastara, pero ten cuidado que ninguno de los titanes lo sospeche o nuestro plan quedara arruinado- cerebro habló.

-créeme que lo que más quiero es ver sufrir a los titanes- slade digo casi para si mismo.

-el plan se hará como lo propusimos desde el principio, tenemos que atrapar a la chica para que la fase 1 este terminada- madame rouge se expresó apretando uno de sus puños con la palma de la mano.

-y así será para acabar con los titanes- los 4 villanos comenzaron a reír maléficamente.

* * *

Ya después de la "larga" pelea entre chico bestia y cyborg, los jóvenes titanes pagaron la cuenta y salieron del establecimiento, caminaban por las calles de la ciudad cuando un par de niños, como de 12 años, se detuvieron frente a ellos, los rostros de los niños se llenaron de emoción al ver a sus héroes en persona por lo cual pidieron algún autógrafo.

chico bestia volteo hacia un lado y una imagen lo dejo congelado, frente a ellos caminando por la acera vio a "terra", o como se suponía que se llamaba su antigua amiga, que por obra del destino ahora no recordaba absolutamente nada de su vida como una titán.

Por un lado se alegraba de que ella no estuviera petrificada dentro de una cueva pero por otro lado estaba enojado pero mas que nada triste de que no recordara a los titanes, de que no lo recordara a él.

Los titanes no se percataron de la presencia de "terra" en aquella acera, por lo que chico bestia solo la ignoro y dejo de pensar en eso, pero antes de voltear la vista hacia los titanes su mirada y la de la chica rubia se habían encontrado.

* * *

(Pov. Terra)

Habia salido ya de la escuela, ahora me dirigía a mi nuevo hogar, un departamento en el edificio central de Jump city, no sé cómo llegue a aceptar vivir con mi supuesto "tio", apenas lo conozco desde hace un par de días después de que él fuera a visitarme al orfanatorio diciéndome que era él hermano de mi madre, y la verdad no se si sea verdad ya que mi memoria esta pérdida desde aquel día en que desperté en un hospital.

Por ahora él se ha comportado muy amable conmigo, mi duda es por que usa esa mascara ¿acaso algo le habrá pasado en el rostro?, espero que pronto me aclare tantas de las dudas que tengo.

Veo que el semáforo esta en verde por lo cual detengo mi caminata, volteo hacia un extremo de la calle y veo como el chico verde me observa, su mirada cambio de inmediato, su cara notaba decepción hacia mi creo que aun no supera lo de hace 2 semanas, el creía que era su amiga perdida creo que se llamaba "terra" aun así se había equivocado conmigo.

Pero porque de pronto la historia de ese chico llamaba mi atención, y si tal vez había sido cierto todo lo que dijo, tal vez yo forme alguna vez parte de los titanes, no eso es imposible ni siquiera tengo poderes y mucho menos se pelear.

El semáforo cambia a rojo y doy continuación a mi caminata, volteo una última vez hacia atrás, sonrió al ver un par de niños abrazando a los superhéroes de Jump city.

* * *

-chico bestia te encuentras bien, desde que salimos de la pizzería no has hablado para nada- robin pregunto al aludido mientras éste observaba perplejo hacia la nada.

- es cierto chico bestia, ni siquiera has tocado tu videojuego- dijo cyborg sentado en su gran sofá en medio del living.

-¿amigo que es lo que te pasa?- pregunto starfire parándose a un lado de su amigo verde.

-no es nada Star, no se preocupen- dijo saliendo directo hacia su habitación.

-y ahora a este que es lo que le pasa- dijo muy confundido cyborg.

-¿deberíamos averiguar?- pregunto Raven quien había dejado ver su rostro después de estar leyendo aquel libro que traía en sus manos.

-no lo se, porque no vas tú, fue tu idea- cyborg dijo mientras observaba embobado la televisión.

raven rodo los ojos y finalmente dijo –esta bien, iré a hablar con él- salió del living y camino por uno de los pasillos que conectaban con las habitaciones.

Tocaron a su puerta por lo que el joven guardo la cajita de fierro en forma de corazón en un cajón debajo de su cama.

-pasen- respondió y cambio su semblante de triste a uno feliz.

-hey, raven, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo chico bestia un poco nervioso

-chico bestia, quiero hablar contigo- dijo con su voz monótona.

-emm..sobre que-

-no te hagas el bobo y dime que es lo que te pasa, me sorprendió que en todo el camino no dijeras ningún chiste-

-no a mi no me pasa nada, que es lo que los hace sospechar que me pasa algo- dijo aun más nervioso tratando de ocultar la tristeza.

Raven solo arqueo una ceja incrédula, por lo que chico bestia tuvo que hablar no le quedaba de otra.

-esta bien, es solo que vi a terra, aun me siento triste por su perdida de memoria-

-chico bestia, tal vez simplemente no era terra, a lo mejor se parecen pero eso no quiere decir que sea ella.- esta vez raven hablo un poco más comprensible.

-no, yo estoy seguro que es la verdadera terra, solo hay que ayudarla a recordar- dijo mas decidido el joven verde.

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3- ¿El primer paso?

hola, aquí continuo con el capitulo 3, espero que les guste y una aclaración, slade cuando se ve con terra "alex" utiliza un traje formal de civil, supongamos como un abogado.

Espero que les agrade y por favor dejen reviews ya sea con criticas, opiniones, dudas, etc, besos y cuídense, hasta el proximo cap- ;)

Los teen titans no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

Capitulo 3- ¿El primer paso?

-gnarrk, escóndete- susurró Kole detrás de algunos arbustos al ver que Cheshire y dr. Luz investigaban parte del lugar.

-la última vez que vine aquí, esa chiquilla y su cavernícola no se encontraban tan lejos de aquí- comento el Dr. Luz un poco desesperado.

-tendremos que buscar en todo el perímetro, en algún lugar tendrán que estar- dijo cheshire con poco interés.

Kole señalaba con su dedo en los labios una advertencia a gnarrk de que no hiciera ninguna clase de ruidos, pues bien se encontraban a pocos metros de estos dos villanos.

Cheshire y Dr. Luz tomaron distintos caminos, la primera subió ágilmente a un árbol y así fue de uno en uno ocultándose entre las copas verdes. El segundo camino sigiloso, perdiéndose de vista para kole y gnarrk.

Después de un par de minutos éstos dos salieron de su escondite y fueron despistadamente a su refugio tratando de evitar hacer el menor ruido posible, al llegar entraron a uno de los cuartos

-¡tenemos que avisar a los titanes que cheshire y Dr. Luz están aquí!-dijo kole buscando desesperada el comunicador.

-¿buscabas esto?- pregunto cheshire desde el techo entrando como una acróbata hasta quedar al frente de kole, en su mano se encontraba uno de los comunicadores de los titanes. Cheshire sonrió detrás de la máscara, sacó dos cuchillas y comenzó a atacar contra los dos titanes.

Gnarrk tomo a kole quien inmediatamente utilizó su poder de convertirse en cristal y comenzó a defenderse de cheshire quien comenzaba a moverse muy rápido, tanto que gnarrk tenia cada vez menos posibilidades de ganar la pelea.

Con una vuelta de 360° y una patada al terminar, cheshire mando hacia un extremo del cuarto a gnarrk quien quedo lastimado. Kole se transformó en su forma normal y ayudó a gnarrk a ponerse de pie, pero el otro apenas podía mantenerse.

-creo que será para la próxima- dijo la chica de la máscara guardando de nuevo sus espadas cortas. Salió muy ágilmente de aquella pequeña cabaña dando saltos, se alejo un poco más y de su traje saco una pequeña esfera azul, la estrello lejos de ella en el suelo y de esta comenzó a salir un campo del mismo color que la esfera, que al mismo tiempo encerraba el refugio en donde se encontraban gnarrk y kole.

-esto los mantendrá ocupados y a salvo de nosotros…hasta ahora- dijo victoriosa la chica quien saco un comunicador muy diferente al de los titanes, en un color negro y azul en forma de rectángulo.

-el trabajo esta hecho- confirmo cheshire observando como kole golpeaba fuertemente la burbuja tratando de romperla pero fue en vano, ni un solo rasguño aparecía.

-está bien, regresen-se podía escuchar a cerebro desde el otro comunicador.

-Hasta pronto titanes- esta vez se dirigió a la niña y al hombre encerrados en aquella especie de burbuja azul.

* * *

-¡tio, ya llegué!- grito una chica rubia cerrando la puerta, ella se percato de que no había nadie en casa, por lo cual subió a su habitación.

Se recostó en su cama mirando hacia la ventana y observando el cielo azul y la radiante luz que emitía el sol, se levantó con un poco de pereza y observó la ciudad desde su ventana, se veía tan hermosa desde aquella vista.

Su panza comenzó a quejarse de hambre por lo cual bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina a prepararse un emparedado, cuando terminó se sentó en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor y encendió el televisor.

-Nuestros héroes de Jump City han salvado de nuevo las calles evitando que robaran un banco, aquí observamos cómo es arrestado el dichoso ladrón "mumbo jumbo"y como es entregado a las autoridades- decía una reportera de cabello rojizo mientras pasaban imágenes de los titanes luchando contra un mago.

-sobrina, veo que ya eres independiente de ti misma- dijo slade asustando a la rubia.

-tio, ¿de dónde…¿Cuándo llego?- dijo la chica un poco asustada por la aparición de su tio así como así en el apartamento.

-acabo de llegar, tal vez no me escuchaste por que tenias el televisor encendido-

-si, creo que debió ser por eso- dijo algo apenada.

-bien creo que me retirare a mi alcoba, tengo demasiada tarea que hacer- continuo la chica comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Un pequeño ruido salió del saco negro de slade, éste saco un comunicador negro y comenzó a escuchar

-ya tienes listo el plan- dijo cortante madame rouge.

-por supuesto, solo demorara un poco mas-

-sabes que es lo que debes hacer, así que no demores más, obtuvimos uno de los comunicadores y así será mucho más fácil ubicarlos-

-se lo que debo hacer y créeme que les tengo una gran sorpresa- dijo slade sonriendo para si.

Mientras tanto en las escaleras cierta chica escuchaba atenta la conversación de su tío con quien sabe quien.

¿una gran sorpresa? Se preguntó a si misma, deduciendo que tal vez eran cosas del trabajo, y ahora que se lo preguntaba ¿en donde trabajaba su tío? A decir verdad es poco lo que sabe de él.

* * *

Más tarde en la torre T…

Starfire se encontraba sentada en la azotea de la torre admirando el ocaso.

Observaba definidamente las nubes que al pasar el rato se fusionaban con otras y a la vez cambiaban de color.

-¿puedo acompañar un momento a mi bellísima novia observar el atardecer?-

-por supuesto robín- dijo starfire sonrojándose levemente.

Robin se sentó a un lado de la ojiverde contemplando el cielo que cada vez se hacía más obscuro presenciando la gran vista de millones de estrellas.

La chica se acerco mas a él recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio.

-¿robin?-

-¿si?-

-aún recuerdas la primera vez que observamos las estrellas juntos-

-como no olvidarlo, estábamos en la rueda de la fortuna, observando también los juegos artificiales-

-si, creo que eso no les agradaría mucho a los tamaranianos, significaría una batalla próxima a luchar-rio un poco starfire.

-¿star?-

-¿si robin?- la chica levanto su cabeza observándolo a los ojos.

-sabes, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, no me imaginaria la vida sin ti y me alegro mucho haberte conocido, no importa el cómo ni donde-

-robin, yo tampoco me imagino la vida sinti- dijo sonriendo y acercándose a su rostro plantándole un dulce y suave beso.

* * *

-Toma aquí ésta- dijo cheshire dándole, casi aventándole, el comunicador a warp.

-con mi tecnología podre accesar mas a fondo en sus ubicaciones y asi poder atraparlos mas fácilmente y sobre todo obtener coordenadas mas…-

-solo hazlo- dijo cortante cheshire quien empezaba a desesperarse con los nuevos discursos de warp.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4- ¿nuevos poderes?

Hola que tal fictioneros espero que haiga alguien disfrutando de mi historia, bueno sin más rodeos espero que les agrade el sig, capitulo, nos vemos en el próximo cap que si tengo tiempo esta semana lo hare ya que estoy en vacaciones y pues no tengo muchas cosas que hacer, mas que tarea ¬¬ xD. Bueno que pasen muy felices vacaciones y buena semana santa, adiós. Y no se olviden de dejar reviews :D es lo que me anima a continuar.

Los teen titans no son de mi propiedad

* * *

Capitulo 4- ¿nuevos poderes?

Amanecía una vez más en Jump city, sábado, día de diversión tal vez para los chicos que no asistían a clases pero para los adultos un día normal de trabajo.

En la torre T ya todos estaban realizando sus actividades diarias u otros apenas levantándose como es el caso de chico bestia, mientras cyborg preparaba el almuerzo.

-¿robín, crees que chico bestia este bien, lo he visto muy deprimido?- dijo Star mientras lanzaba un par de puñetazos en dirección a robín quien los esquivaba.

-starfire ya sabes cómo es chico bestia, se le pasará- dijo mientras saltaba esquivando una de las patadas de starfire.

-si eso espero- dijo Star bajando un poco la mirada mientras retrocedía

Robín había parado de pelear para dirigirse a su novia y levantar con su mano el mentón de ella haciéndola mirar hacia su antifaz

-star, no te pongas triste, ¿Qué te parece si después del desayuno animamos un poco a chico bestia o quizás salir al parque, tu sabes cuánto le agradan los parques.- starfire sonrió y asintió.

En eso sonó la alarma que envolvió la habitación de entrenamientos de color rojo.

-vamos- alentó robín a su novia.

Todos los titanes se reunieron en la sala principal esperando respuestas de quien había interrumpido sus actividades.

-¿de quién se trata como para interrumpir nuestro almuerzo?- comento cyborg enojado.

-es cinderblock- dijo robín después de haber presionado varios botones en la gran computadora.

-¡vamos!- dijeron los otros 4 titanes restantes.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la ciudad.

-¡corran!- gritaba una mujer casi paranoica al ver a un monstruo al parecer formado por rocas y demás materiales similares.

Cinderblock destruía lo que veía a su paso sin importar si fueran personas o no, los carros que se encontraban cerca arrancaban a más no poder, las personas corrían y se escondían en establecimientos que estuvieran cerca.

De uno exactamente salía una chica rubia, más bien llamada Alex traía algunas bolsas en sus manos, suspiro.

-genial, primera vez que salgo de compras sola y pasa esto- dijo la ojiazul con sarcasmo.

-¡cuidado!- grito la chica al ver a un niño a punto de ser atropellado por unos de los carros acelerados cuyos conductores ni siquiera veían si había personas enfrente de ellos, no lo pensó dos veces y soltó aquellas bolsas, corrió los mas que pudo y empujo al niño quitándolo del camino del automóvil dejándola a ella como la nueva víctima, ella cerró los ojos con mucho temor pues no dudaba que la atropellaría.

Puso sus manos frente a su cuerpo como si esto fuera a frenar al carro, el impacto resonó en sus oídos pero después de varios segundos de espera sin sentir ningún dolor abrió los ojos observando algo que la dejo asustada pero más que nada confundida.

Frente a ella estaba una gran barrera de ¿roca? Evitando que el auto hubiera impactado sobre ella, sus manos aun seguían al frente y su rostro aun quedaba en la impresión.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- el pequeño al que habia salvado, le preguntó asombrado.

-¿yo lo hice?- pregunto la chica aun mas confundida.

El niño solo asintió, varias preguntas se formulaban en la mente de la joven esperando algunas respuestas.

-muchas gracias por salvar a mi hijo- la mujer de cabello rizado corto con algunas lagrimas en los ojos agradeció a Alex, mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a su pequeño quien la abrazo de nuevo.

* * *

(Alex pov)

¿Qué acababa de suceder? ¿Acaso yo logre hacer un escudo con la tierra? No eso es muy improbable, aunque pensándolo bien ¿y si tal vez tenia aquellos poderes de controlar la tierra, esos de los que chico bestia tanto me hablo?

No, no creo en un principio yo había quedado en olvidar aquel tema porque ni siquiera me creía nada de yo poder haber sido una titán. Esto ni siquiera paso a de ver sido alguna otra cosa que aun para mi es inexplicable.

-muchas gracias por salvar a mi hijo- aquella señora me habia sacado de mis pensamientos, ahora era un punto a favor de que yo hice aquel escudo de roca pues el pequeño también me lo dijo, observe que la señora derramaba lagrimas de felicidad al ver a su hijo a salvo, ¿asi se preocupaba mi mama por mi? Porque en acuerdo todos tenemos una mamá no es asi? tal vez era igual de sobreprotectora conmigo, me entristezco al no saber nada de mis padres, si tengo hermanos, de no saber nada de mi vida.

Aun estaba un poco shockeada por lo que acababa de pasar, aquella roca frente a mi seguía intacta, al escuchar algunos ruidos de batalla corrí y tome mis cosas que había comprado y me dirigí rápidamente a casa.

En el camino a lo lejos pude ver como los jóvenes titanes peleaban con ese monstruo de ladrillos, me alegre de que ellos hubiesen llegado evitando que alguien como aquel niño resultará herido.

Sali corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia el departamento evitando llamar la atención pues mi cara no simulaba como la de una chica normal más bien parecía como si un tren estuviese a punto de matarme o era porque tal vez algo parecido casi lograba mandarme al otro mundo.

* * *

-¡cyborg cuidado!- dijo starfire elevando a cyborg antes de que fuese golpeado por cinderblock.

-gracias Starfire- agradeció el hombre mitad robot cuando la chica tamaraniana lo bajo al suelo.

-de nada amigo cyborg- dicho esto la chica salió volando hacia el rufián lanzando docenas de starbolts.

-¡azarath metrion zinthos!- raven hizo levitar varios autos lanzándolos contra cinderblock lo cual sumado con los starbolts de starfire hizo que el enemigo perdiera el equilibrio y cayera pesadamente al concreto.

Cinderblock rápidamente se levanto y ataco con mas fuerza a los titanes.

Chico bestia se convirtió en un gorila atacando físicamente mientras robin lanzaba un par de birdings haciéndolo que fuera a una de las cuadras sin salida.

Cuando al fin pudieron tenerlo sin escapatoria, los 5 titanes comenzaron a atacar, chico bestia lo golpeaba como el gorila en el que se habia convertido, starfire con starbolts, raven con su aura negra, cyborg con su cañon sónico y robin con su boo staff.

Cinderblock cayó ante tal ataque de los titanes, robín para asegurarse lo atrapo con varias cuerdas especializadas para resistir fuerza sin romperse tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué acaso este tipo no se cansa de ir a la cárcel?- pregunto con un poco de fastidio chico bestia

* * *

-¡por fin llegue!- dijo alex respirando agitadamente al entrar en el departamento, su cabello estaba todo alborotado y al parecer su imagen era la de una chica después de haber corrido un maratón completo.

-creo que debería estar preocupada por el incidente de la mañana- se dijo para si misma, recostándose en el sofá y tratando de calmarse pues su corazón aun seguía latiendo rápidamente.

-ya se lo que debo de hacer, tengo que comprobar que no estoy loca y que yo no moví ninguna roca- otra vez comenzaba a hablar sola, como si su mente hablara en voz alta con ella.

La chica fue a la cocina y tomo una de las macetas que había ahí como decoración. Salió a lo que venía siendo como un balcón y se sentó frente a la maceta.

-esta bien si muevo esta maceta o por lo menos la tierra que hay en ella dejare de preguntarme si tengo poderes o no, y dejare de creer que estoy loca como para llegar a hacer esto- dijo decidida la joven mientras cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba en la imagen de aquella maceta imaginándose moviéndola, haciendo algunas expresiones con la manos, abrió finalmente los ojos y observo que la maceta no levitaba sino una gran roca que momentos antes formaba parte del piso del balcón, y lo mas atemorizante era que ella levitaba con todo y piedra.

Esta vez se asusto mucho más de lo que se había imaginado, dio un gran suspiro y se relajo, esta vez no cerró los ojos y solo continúo con las expresiones en sus manos señalando hacia abajo, dejando que aquella roca tocara lo que aun quedaba de concreto de aquel piso de edificio.

"mi tío va a matarme" era en lo único que pensaba alex al ver el desastre que había hecho.

* * *

Cinderblock trataba de zafarse de aquellas ataduras pero no podía.

-ni lo intentes no podrás- dijo robín con voz fría

-pero yo si- los titanes voltearon hacia atrás, sus semblantes cambiaron a unos de batalla.

-slade- robín susurro con enojo y amargura en la voz.

Continuára…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.- Verdades falsas

Hola, espero que sigan leyendo mi fic y hare todo lo posible por actualizar pronto pues ya mañana se acaban las vacaciones y pues tengo que ir a la escuela, que mal :C.

A y gracias a **dolcceto** por dejar review, de verdad muchas gracias espero verte mas seguido por aquí.

Bueno y aquí el quinto capitulo del fic.

Los teen titans no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capitulo 5- Verdades falsas

Cinderblock trataba de zafarse de aquellas ataduras pero no podía.

-ni lo intentes no podrás- dijo robín con voz fría

-pero yo si- los titanes voltearon hacia atrás, sus semblantes cambiaron a unos de batalla.

-slade- robín susurro con enojo y amargura en la voz.

-que gusto de nuevo verte robín- el aludido contesto mientras bajaba por las escaleras de emergencias que se encontraban fuera de uno de los edificios contiguos dando grandes saltos y aterrizando un par de metros delante de ellos.

-yo no diría lo mismo- escupió con odio apretando los puños.

Slade sonrió para luego correr hacia ellos, éstos no dudaron y comenzaron a atacar, robín comenzó con algunas patadas y puñetazos, los demás titanes iban a interferir pero en eso aparecieron varios rotos-slades por lo cual tuvieron que pelear contra estos.

-creo que has mejorado- slade dijo a robin esquivando con alguna dificultad los golpes del petirrojo.

-¡star!- grito cyborg mientras veía que esta era acorralada por tres robots, Star fijo su mirada a su amigo mitad robot quien señalaba hacia las escaleras que se encontraban encima de ella.

Starfire asintió y lanzo dos starbolts hacia el metal haciendo que este cayera encima de los tres robots, dejándolos sepultados.

Chico bestia cambiaba de forma cada vez que lo acorralaban, golpeaba fuertemente dejando a varios en el piso pero estos parecían no rendirse y volvían a levantarse.

-¡azarath metrion zinthos!- raven acababa de levitar unos cuantos metros y encerrar a varios robots en su aura negra haciéndolos explotar al instante.

-creo que estos nunca se rinden- dijo cyborg mientras golpeaba a dos robots al mismo tiempo enviándolos a chocar contra la pared.

Robin aun seguía luchando con slade, estaba un poco lastimado pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente, slade le propino un puñetazo en el rostro que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo y sosteniéndose de un muro.

Su labio comenzó a sangrar pero eso no le importo, corrió hacia él sacando su boo staff y haciendo algunas maniobras logro darle en el costado derecho haciendo retorcer de dolor a slade.

-paciencia, robin, paciencia, esta no es nuestra pelea aun, se acerca una de la cual seré victorioso- con esto rio y salto sobre robin, quien estaba un poco aturdido por los golpes, dirigiéndose a cinderblock y lanzando varias bombas de humo por doquier.

Los ojos de los robots-slade comenzaron a parpadear en rojo.

-corran, van a explotar- grito chico bestia mientras se alejaban de ahí.

Seguido de eso se escucho una leve explosión, cuando los titanes se acercaron de nuevo al lugar observaron que aun había un poco de humo que poco a poco se disperso dejando ver las sogas tiradas con la que cinderblock momentos antes se encontraba amarrado.

-¿como pudo escapar de esos amarres? Si tu mismo los diseñastes - pregunto cyborg.

-no lo se, pero lo averiguare- dijo con voz fría quitándose con la palma de la mano la poca sangre que salía de su labio inferior.

* * *

-creo que asi no se nota tanto que acabo de arruinar el balcón del departamento- se decía asi misma una chica frente a lo que quedaba del balcón, este estaba cubierto por una alfombra pero no disimulaba nada.

-esto es demasiado difícil- suspiro –tal vez… ¡si!-dijo luego de haber meditado un poco las cosas—

Se coloco frente al desastre y utilizo de nuevos sus manos, pudo hacer levitar la roca o concreto un poco de más de un metro, después de varios intentos logro posicionarla de nuevo en su lugar, claro dejando algunas grietas pero por lo menos era mucho mejor a lo que había hecho unos quince minutos atrás.

De lo que no se había dado cuenta ella, era que alguien detrás la observaba.

Ella al dar la vuelta se encontró con su "tio" slade mirando un poco sorprendido aquella escena, ella asustada también y nerviosa logro articular un hola.

-sabia que podrías desarrollarlos de nuevo- dijo observándola pero con la mirada perdida en otro punto de la habitación.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto la rubia desconcertada.

-ven, tenemos que hablar- le dijo mientras la encaminaba a la sala de aquel departamento.

Cuando se sentaron uno frente a uno en los sillones negros que decoraban el lugar la chica fue la primera en hablar

-tio, ¿Qué es esto, que es lo que esta pasando?-

-bueno veras terra- al escuchar este nombre la chica se estremeció- hace algunos meses tus padres y yo descubrimos que podías controlar la tierra, al principio nos asustamos pues para nosotros no era normal que nuestra sobrina, en el caso de tus padres su hija, pudiera tener esos poderes, tu ayudabas a las personas que necesitaban tu ayuda o simplemente estaban en problemas.-

-Estuviste así por 2 meses, después de eso te uniste a los jóvenes titanes por casualidad en atrapar a uno de los ladrones.-

-Ellos te acogieron en su torre pero te limitaban a que no nos podrías ver ya que según estábamos nosotros en un gran peligro.-

-Y asi empezó nuestra pesadilla, tu padre y tu madre trataron de abrirte los ojos, te comunicaban a veces por medio de llamadas que salieras de aquel lugar que poco a poco te alejaba mas de ellos.-

-Los titanes cada vez te trataban más mal que la anterior, insultándote por no haber logrado atrapar a los ladrones o por movimientos y actuaciones mal.-

-Llegastes a un punto que ni tus padres se podían comunicar de ninguna manera contigo, asi paso por un mes, según yo escuche de tus padres que aquellos jóvenes habían hecho un trato con una científica para que pudiera experimentar contigo, y señalar que había causado el surgimiento de esos poderes.-

-Tú te reusaste a ir con ella por lo cual ellos se enfadaron y te llevaron a la fuerza dándote somníferos. Tus padres y yo habíamos ido a buscarte a la torre creyendo que estabas aun ahí, pero ellos nos dijeron que habías tenido un accidente en el cual habías muerto.-

-Tus padres cayeron en una etapa de dolor y sufrimiento creyéndose toda aquella cruel mentira, yo no me rendí y les di esperanza, busque algunos documentos y lugares en donde podrías estar hasta que te encontramos en un laboratorio lejos de aquí en medio de un bosque.-

-Cuando por fin te habíamos encontrado estabas en una clase de habitación blanca sin salida, antes de que lográramos escapar llegaron los titanes y comenzaron a pelea con nosotros diciéndonos que tu no te podrías ir, que eras un peligro si salías de aquel laboratorio, pero lo único que ellos querían era quitarte tus poderes, hacerte débil para que luego murieras dejando ninguna evidencia de que ellos habían sido.-

-Tus padres se interpusieron pero a un caro precio, su vida, pues el laboratorio comenzó a derrumbarse debido a alguna sobrecarga en tus poderes, ellos habían huido dejándonos en el centro de aquel pasillo, yo logre tomarte entre brazos y correr buscando alguna salida pero era muy tarde algunas pequeñas explosiones nos habían alcanzado dejándonos inconscientes debajo de los escombros.-

-Cuando desperté, tu ya no te encontrabas conmigo, yo estaba en algún hospital de otra ciudad en terapia intensiva por alguna que otra quemadura y algunos huesos rotos.-

-Mi cara quedo marcada dejando ver en mi reflejo aquel horrible suceso, una cicatriz que no podre quitar nunca- después de decir esto se quito aquella mascara bicolor mostrando una gran cicatriz de lado de su ojo derecho.

-te busque por un tiempo ya que nadie me daba información sobre si tu habías sobrevivido, pregunte en hospitales hasta que uno me habia dado respuesta dándome a seguir a aquel orfanatorio en donde te encontrabas, no quise contarte todo esto antes para que estos recuerdos no te enlazaran a un mayor dolor del que yo sentía, pero ahora veo que ya has recuperado tus poderes podremos hacer justicia-

La chica aun estaba cabizbaja derramando demasiadas lágrimas, recordando con dolor aquella vez que había despertado en el hospital con algunas heridas graves, ella no recordaba nada y preguntaba frecuentemente a los doctores que había pasado pero estos solo decían que según la habían encontrado en una carretera moribunda con la ropa muy sucia y llena de lodo.

-claro que hare justicia, vengare la muerte de mis padres a toda costa- dijo la ojiazul cegada por la furia que en esos momentos corría dentro de su ser, derribando aquellos valores que la asían ser amable y humilde.

-te entiendo perfectamente- dijo Slade abrazándola con una gran sonrisa pues habia logrado su acometido, dejar que terra se guiara por el camino del mal.

* * *

-Robín, ¿estas ahí?- pregunto starfire tocando la puerta de la habitación.

-pasa Star- una voz se oyó provenir de aquella habitación.

Starfire entro, vislumbrando a lo lejos a un chico frente a la computadora, de lado había varios apuntes en una libreta y algunas hojas arrugadas fuera del cesto de basura.

-Robín, cyborg me mando a decirte que la cena ya esta lista- dijo la pelirroja acercándose a su novio.

-si en un segundo voy- dijo sin despegar la vista de aquel aparato.

-robin, eso dijiste a la hora de la comida- le reprocho starfire pero al ver que ni siquiera hizo expresión alguna se acerco aun mas a él hasta quedar al frente.

-robín, no puedes seguir asi, odio cuando te obsesionas con algo, siempre que haces eso te alejas de nosotros y te vuelves agresivo, me duele cuando sucede eso- dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas.

-Star no llores, te prometo que esta vez no pasara asi- dijo abrazándola.

-eso espero robin, no quiero que te alejes de mi-

-eso no pasara, te lo prometo- dijo abrazándola mas fuerte.

Continuara.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6- El beso

Hola, se que me he tardado mucho en subir capítulos pero lo que pasa es que me han encargado demasiada tarea, mucha, además no he tenido muchas ideas en mente sobre este fic y otro que tengo de Danny phantom, bueno pues quien lo lea espero que lo siga disfrutando y perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía, mañana o pasado subiré el siguiente capitulo ya lo estoy empezando a escribir. Bueno que pasen una muy feliz semana y nos vemos luego=D!

Los teen titans no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a cartoon network, quien ahora esta cumpliendo años (ni crean que se me quedaron todos los comerciales del canal XD)

* * *

Capitulo 6- El beso

-dudo que algún día podamos salir de aquí gnarrk- dijo kole golpeando débilmente con su puño aquella esfera azulada que los rodeaba, ya habían pasado 3 días desde que cheshire los había encerrado en aquel domo cristalino, por suerte tenían comida suficiente para sobrevivir por lo menos una semana, ya habían hecho todo lo posible para desactivar o por lo menos romper la burbuja y lo único que les quedaba era de que alguien los rescatara.

-pues créelo niña que no saldrán pronto de aquí- contesto mad mod apareciendo de entre los arbustos junto con la chica rubia minina quien solo sonreía.

-ni piensen que los jóvenes titanes los rescataran, créanme que ellos tendrán problemas peores de los que tienen ustedes- dijo la rubia mientras su sonrisa crecía mas.

-ni te imaginas lo que vendrá robín lindo- dijo en un susurro para ella misma.

* * *

-¿no les parece que el día esta hermoso?- comento starfire a sus compañeros mientras los demás se preparaban para almorzar en el día de campo.

-claro starfire, y mas para disfrutar de mi gran platillo principal, costillas a la parrilla- cyborg se encontraba asando varios pedazos mientras tarareaba una canción.

-viejo, sabes que soy vegetariano ¿cierto?- dijo chico bestia haciendo una cara de asco.

-tranquilo bestita, traje un poco de tu tofu, está en aquella vasija- señalo cyborg una vasija roja que estaba sobre la banca.

-gracias- chico bestia salió disparado hacia la banca, tomo la pequeña vasija y la abrió, su sorpresa fue de que un montón de harina salto sobre su cara dejándola totalmente blanca otra había caído dentro de su boca por lo cual tosía repentinamente expulsando polvo blanco.

Mientras él se limpiaba la cara y quitaba toda la harina de ella, escuchó como los demás y en especial cyborg reían a carcajadas.

Cuando por fin dejo de toser habló –¡me las pagaras cyborg!- y corrió hacia el mitad robot quien ya habia salido corriendo.

Starfire y Robín seguían riendo viendo divertidos como cyborg y chico bestia se perseguían el uno al otro siendo el último el que tenia aun la cara blanca a causa de la broma de cyborg.

Cuando habían parado de reir y de corretearse en el caso de bestia y cyborg, comieron lo que había preparado cyborg, se la pasaron riendo y jugando en el transcurso de esa mañana, al atardecer se dispusieron a descansar de tantos juegos.

Raven y starfire se encontraban debajo de un árbol meditando, mientras los otros solo estaban recostados en el césped.

-¿quieren un helado?- pregunto robín pero la respuesta de todos fue un gran sí. –está bien, iré a traerlos- contesto después, para luego pararse y dirigirse a otra parte del parque en donde había una gran fuente y algunos vendedores alrededor.

* * *

-¿estas lista?, justo como lo planeamos- dijo un hombre escondido entre unos arboles.

La chica solo asintió preparándose para salir.

* * *

Robín se dirigía hacia aquel vendedor con un carrito en el cual estaba dibujado un cono de nieve, pero alguien lo tomo del brazo antes de llegar, cuando volteo se sorprendió al ver a starfire jalándolo del brazo indicándole que lo siguiera, y así fue, robin no tardo en tomar la mano de su novia dirigiéndose al lugar que ella quería.

Llegaron a la fuente y frente a ella tomaron asiento en una pequeña roca, starfire le sonrió y tomo sus manos, robín también le sonrió.

* * *

-oigan, como que ya se tardo robín- comento un poco preocupada starfire levantándose del césped deshaciendo su pose de meditación.

-tal vez haiga demasiada fila- cyborg fue el primero en opinar.

-¡o quizás secuestro nuestros helados para luego comérselos el solo!- casi grita chico bestia mientras decía todo eso, raven le propino un leve golpe en la nuca -¡podrías cerrar la boca, estoy tratando de concentarme!-

-lo siento- susurro el chico verde mientras se sobaba la nuca.

-iré a buscarlo- dijo decidida starfire mientras caminaba lejos de ahí.

* * *

Sus rostros cada vez se acercaban mas el uno del otro, dejando más cerca sus labios, su respiración era agitada, starfire fue la primera en comenzar con el beso mientras robin le correspondía.

-¡robín!- oyó que lo llamaban, esa voz era de starfire y sonaba triste y con la voz entrecortada.

Robin de inmediato se separo y vio confundido como una Starfire, casi al borde de las lagrimas, observaba hacia él, -¿star?- dijo él muy confundido por lo cual volteo hacia donde se suponía que estaba starfire quien momentos antes lo estaba besando, y su sorpresa y confusión creció mas, frente a él se encontraba ¡starfire! Pero ésta en vez de una cara de tristeza parecía sonreir de una manera ¿maléfica?

-¿Qué pasa robín lindo? ¿acaso no te gusta como beso?- comento la starfire quien sonreía, robin de inmediato se alejo de ella, esa no era la voz de su Star, era la de minina, esa niña malcriada quien lo había obligado a ir al baile de graduación con ella, ésta también se levanto de su asiento pero sin desaparecer de su rostro esa gran sonrisa.

Robin aun seguía en shock, minina noto su reacción y se quito de ella un pequeño collar que apenas se percibía, al hacer esta acción volvió a su apariencia normal, chica rubia con ojos azules y piel pálida con un vestido rosa.

-te gusta mi nuevo juguete- dijo mostrándole el collar.

* * *

-¿raven ya terminaste de meditar?- preguntó por tercera vez chico bestia quien le estaba agradando fastidiar a raven aunque eso significase que recibiría muchos golpes.

Raven, con su aura negra, tomó una roca que estaba cerca de ellos amenazando al chico por sus interrupciones. Pero la roca comenzó a moverse en el aire por si sola y fue en dirección de chico bestia quien alcanzo a esquivarla.

-¡oye!¿acaso piensas matarme?- pregunto chico bestia recuperándose de ese susto.

-yo no fui- contesto raven, para sorpresa de todos.

-en eso tiene razón- contesto una voz muy conocida para los tres titanes quienes voltearon a ver si sus oídos no les mentían.

-¡terra!- gritaron los tres pero raven lo dijo con un poco de odio.

-creo que ya no necesito presentación, asi que vamos con lo que sigue- dijo la chica ojiazul flotando en una enorme roca, levanto sus manos y en un par de segundos varias rocas levitaron en el aire alrededor de ella, sus manos tomaron otra posición y las rocas salieron disparadas hacia los tres jóvenes titanes.

Los tres lograron destruirlas o evitarlas antes de que se estrellaran contra ellos, terra tomo oportunidad para atacar con algunas más.

* * *

-¿Qué acaso ninguno de los dos dirá nada?- sonrió minina viendo como robín la fulminaba con la mirada y starfire apenas contenía las lagrimas.

-bueno creo que ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar, supongo que debo de irme-al decir esto de éntrelos árboles salieron varias polillas, minina en un acto rápido logro subirse a una de ellas.

-adios, a y gracias por el beso- dijo mandándole un beso con la mano para robin, quien frunció el ceño, y antes de que el pudiera hacer algo ya se habia ido en una de esas polillas.

-star- robin se volvió hacia la pelirroja quien seguía aun parada con la mirada perdida. Se acerco mas a ella pero esta caminaba hacia atrás queriendo salir corriendo. Ella cerró los ojos dejando escapar una lagrima y corrió lo más rápido que pudo ya que al sentir aquella emoción le era imposible volar.

Robín comenzó a perseguirla pero no era tan fácil seguirle el paso, gritaba su nombre pero ella no se detenía, starfire se concentró en algún recuerdo feliz que la pudiera hacer volar para sacarla de ese lugar y lo logró, poco a poco sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y cada vez volaba más alto perdiéndose de la vista de robín.

-¡star!- el petirrojo gritaba pero nadie le respondía.

Su comunicador sonó, pensó que sería Star pero se equivocó, cyborg apareció en la pantalla.

-robín tenemos problemas, te vas a sorpren…- la comunicación se corto, robín corrió hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos y si minutos antes estaba sorprendido por lo de minina ahora lo estaba mucho más, frente a él se encontraban sus amigos combatiendo a terra, ella estaba vestida con un traje negro y naranja y con una insignia de "S"en el pecho.

-robin, ¿en donde esta starfire?- preguntó cyborg quien apenas se estaba levantando pues terra, con una roca lo había mandado hacia un árbol.

-no lo sé-dijo un poco para sí mismo.

-¿Cómo que no sabes, se suponía que ella te fue a buscar,- chico bestia se puso pensativo –a menos… de que ustedes dos se haigan comido nuestros helados y…- una roca lo golpeo interrumpiéndolo.

-hola, robín, pensé que no vendrías a divertirte- dijo terra acercándose a él.

-de nuevo con slade- dijo robín arqueando una ceja.

-ni siquiera te atrevas a volver a pronunciar su nombre- dijo la rubia con rabia. Cosa por lo cual le pareció muy extraño a robin.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7- Desahogo.

Teen titans no me pertenece.

* * *

-¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a volver a pronunciar su nombre!-gritó la chica con rabia.

Los ojos de terra se volvieron totalmente amarillos, levantó sus manos e hizo una especie de ademán atrapando los pies de los 4 titanes en aros de roca sujetos al piso.

-Pagaran por todo lo que nos han hecho- grito de nuevo la chica elevándose más en una roca.

-¡¿Qué?! Lo único que hemos hecho es ayudarte terra, ¡¿que acaso no recuerdas todo lo que te ha hecho slade, todo lo que sufriste por él?! -chico bestia respondió levantando la voz mientras se transformaba en un gorila y destrozaba las rocas que lo tenían prisionero.

Raven hizo lo mismo con sus poderes envolviendo en su aura negra las piedras que mantenían sus pies y los de los demás titanes sujetos al piso, cerro sus puños y las rocas se despedazaron casi convirtiéndose en arena.

-cuidarme, eso es único que ha hecho- dijo respondiéndole a chico bestia y acercándose para golpearlo.

Un par de aleteos se escucharon fuertemente cerca de ahí, las ramas de algunos árboles se mecían con intensidad soltando a su paso ramas secas y hojas en un tono café y anaranjado.

-¿Cómo le cayó la noticia a tu noviecita robin lindo? Fue muy descortés haberla dejado sola, quien sabe que cosas horrendas pudiesen pasarle- dijo minina sonriendo maliciosamente apareciendo entre los arboles nuevamente sobre una polilla.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Star?- preguntó el líder apretando sus puños.

-Yo, nada, pero descuida robin esta vez yo no seré quien la lastime- dijo fingiendo voz de inocencia mientras veía con diversión como robin se llenaba de furia y caminaba amenazadoramente hacia ella.

-Robin, ve y busca a Starfire, nosotros las detendremos- dijo cyborg a su líder quien aun tenía sus manos hecho puños con sus nudillos bien marcados.

-Créanme que no los dejare ir- dijo minina cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una posa de chica engreída.

-Eso ya lo veremos- dijo raven con su voz monótona.

-¡Titanes ataquen!- grito robin su tan conocida frase a los cuatro vientos, ninguno de los tres restantes lo dudaron y corrieron hacia sus adversarios.

Minina bajó de una de las polillas gigantes y sacó de su traje una pequeña vara que al presionar un botón en ella salía un largo lazo convirtiéndolo en un peligroso látigo.

La batalla comenzó, raven tomo algunas bancas de concreto y las lanzó hacia terra dándole justamente en la roca donde levitada haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera encima de un árbol, robin se encargo personalmente de darle su merecido a minina lanzándole una de sus armas y atrapándola en una prisión de sogas, metafóricamente hablando. Para su mala suerte solo oía los chillidos de la chica moviéndose de un lado para otro tratando de liberarse.

Cyborg se encargo de algunas polillas con su cañón sónico, al principio no era fácil pero fue haciéndolo mejor imaginándose como si fuera un simple juego de tiro al pato solo que en vez de patos eran polillas y en vez de cartón estas eran muy reales.

Chico bestia ayudo a raven conteniendo a terra, hicieron equipo para luchar contra terra pero éste último evitando lastimarla pues se podría decir que aún conservaba un poco de cariño por la chica rubia.

-¡Boo-yah!- cyborg gritó después de haber disparado a la ultima polilla que seguía volando frente a ellos, su vista se dirigió a sus tres compañeros titanes que seguían luchando contra la rubia con poderes de tierra. Corrió hacia ellos uniéndoseles y ayudándolos a detenerla.

Raven hizo un campo de fuerza encerrándose a sí misma y a sus compañeros evitando que algún ataque de terra les diera.

-Robin, ¿en donde esta starfire?- dijo raven aun mirando hacia el frente y con las manos en alto manteniendo firme el campo de su aura negra.

-No lo sé, ella se fue volando- dijo apenado robín por no haberla detenido.

-¿Volando? ¿Adónde y por qué?- dijo chico bestia muy confundido.

-Es una larga historia, ahora lo importante es encontrarla, iré a buscarla-

-Amigo, ve y encuéntrala, nosotros nos encargaremos de terra- dijo el mitad robot poniendo su mano en el hombro de su líder. Este asintió con decisión.

Chico bestia y cyborg se pusieron en posición de ataque al mismo tiempo en que raven deshacía el campo de fuerza.

* * *

(Pov robin)

Vi como mis compañeros se ponían en posición y solo esperaban a que raven deshiciera el aura negra que nos cubría como protección. Ésta no tardo en desaparecerlo haciendo que mis compañeros corrieran cada quien con su "arma" hacia terra, dejándome libre el camino para poder encontrar a starfire.

Me escabullí entre arbustos y árboles tratando de salir de aquel lugar sin que terra se diera cuenta de mi ausencia, voltee hacia atrás observando discretamente como chico bestia distraía a terra desde el cielo en forma de un pterodáctilo mientras que cyborg y raven atacaban desde el suelo confundiéndola.

Sonreí retomando mi camino, encontrando a lo lejos la entrada del parque, me apresuré corriendo lo más rápido que podía dando saltos en cualquier obstáculo que se cruzara en mi camino.

La verdad era que estaba nervioso y más que nada preocupado, la respuesta de ¿en donde se encuentra Starfire? no venía a mi cabeza por más que pensara, y no me sorprendía tanto pues ya que el estar corriendo y soportar tantas ideas revueltas en mi mente que no me dejaban en paz no me ayudaban mucho a sacar una conclusión final.

La idea de llamarla a su comunicador me pareció la más acertada de todas las que tenía sumidas en mis pensamientos.

Tome mi comunicador y presione un botón, no demoré tanto en que las palabras salieran de mi boca:

-Starfire, ¿en donde estas?- dije mientras cruzaba aquel arco que señalaba la entrada del parque.

–Star, por favor respóndeme- pedí con una voz entrecortada ya que seguía corriendo sin parar. De mi comunicador no salió ninguna respuesta de starfire por lo que me preocupe más de lo que ya estaba.

-Starfire, por favor contéstame, se que debes estar enojada conmigo, no te culpo pero solo quiero saber si estás bien- volví a intentarlo pero nada, ni siquiera algún sonido o alguna palabra para insultarme.

Alguna excusa para calmarme de por qué no contestaba a mis llamados fue de que ella estaba evadiéndome, sabía que en cualquier lugar que en este preciso momento estuviera la encontraría derramando lagrimas amargas por mi culpa y deseando no volverme a ver, me odiaba a mi mismo por ello, nunca soporte ni soportaré ver a starfire llorar por mi o por otro cabeza hueca que se cruzara en su camino, no mientras estuviera yo allí, pero esta vez fui yo el que le falló, como demonios no me había dado cuenta que aquella chica "minina" solo estaba fingiendo ser starfire, ni siquiera sospeche el por qué no salía tan siquiera una palabra de su boca.

Deje mis pensamientos atrás al darme cuenta que corría sin tener algún punto fijo a donde ir.

Detuve mi corrida, saqué de nuevo mi comunicador esta vez oprimiendo un pequeño botón verde, espere con poca calma pero sin dejar de caminar por las calles.

A lo lejos oí el motor de una motocicleta acercándose, estaba completamente seguro que era mi motocicleta, sabía que este nuevo botón me sería muy útil en situaciones como estas, no pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando vi mi motocicleta doblando en una calle frente a mí, no lo dude y tome impulso para saltar sobre ella cayendo en el asiento y tomando el control de mi R-cycle.

Conduje varias cuadras hacia adelante mientras que trataba de rastrear el comunicador de starfire, la respuesta tardo un poco en aparecer pero después de un sonido apareció la coordenada, ella se encontraba en la torre.

Doble en una de las calles principales, aceleré y conduje hacia la torre T, quería llegar lo más rápido con ella, quería verla y abrazarla, ver que estuviera bien.

* * *

(Pov starfire)

Había llegado ya a la torre, el único lugar en el que podría desahogarme sin compañía de nadie, me había costado trabajo volar hasta acá y es que en lo único que podía pensar era en llorar.

Entre al living sin ganas, mi cara estaba llena de lagrimas secas y otras que empezaban a fluir de mis ojos, me senté en el sofá calmándome un poco, pero en ese instante era imposible, mis ganas de llorar aumentaban cada vez que lo recordaba, las imágenes de su beso llegaban a mi mente haciéndome sentir peor cada vez mas y es que no las podía evitar, parecía que mi cerebro las reproducía como si fuesen una grabadora que nunca terminaba de repetir.

Me levanté, quería desahogar todas mis lágrimas, pero no lo haría aquí, sabía que tarde o temprano él me vendría a buscar pero la verdad no tenía ganas de lidiar con más emociones, caminé hacia el lugar en donde me sentiría más tranquila pero no antes de haber dejado mi comunicador en una mesita cerca del sofá. No tenía las suficientes ganas de hablar con él.

Subí un par de escaleras ya que ni siquiera podía levitar debido a mi tristeza, llegue al último piso abriendo la puerta de la azotea y salí disfrutando del suave viento que secaba un poco las gotas saladas que resbalaban de mis mejillas.

Me senté en el suelo un poco cerca de la puerta admirando como el sol bajaba cada vez mas ocultándose entre el mar y haciendo ver un esplendido cielo anaranjado con toques rojizos.

Sonreí con ironía aun sollozando, el cielo era tan hermoso, me relajaba y hacia que me alejara un pequeño tiempo de la realidad. Flexioné mis rodillas hacia arriba abrazándolas mientras escondía mi rostro con algunos mechones rojizos de mi cabello, una lagrima silenciosa bajo por mi mejilla cayendo en una de mis rodillas pasándose por debajo de mi bota y recorriendo mi pierna lentamente haciéndome sentir cosquillas.

Cerré mis ojos tratando de olvidar todo lo sucedido esta mañana, se siente bien alejarse de los problemas por un momento y pensar que todo ha sido una mentira o una simple broma que mañana solo será un simple recuerdo, un muy amargo recuerdo.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el espacio en el que estaba, pude oír perfectamente como la puerta se abría lentamente percibiendo pequeños rechinidos al hacer contacto son el suelo.

Unos pasos se dirigían a mi dirección, ni siquiera me tome la molestia de voltear hacia él, sabia completamente que era robin, se detuvo detrás de mi internándonos de nuevo en un silencio bastante incomodo para mí.

Varias lágrimas se retuvieron antes de salir disparadas hacia abajo, no quería llorar, no quería verme de nuevo frágil frente a él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres robin?- le dije con la voz más fría que pude hacer.

-lamento no ser la persona que esperabas- me dijo con su voz odiable.

Yo en segundos me limpié las lágrimas y me levanté rápidamente alejándome de él.

Continuará…

* * *

**Bueno pues espero que alguien lo lea y si es asi dejen un review diciendome que les pareció el capitulo, y ya se imaginaran con quien se encontró starfire en la azotea y si no averígüenlo en el sig, cap.**

**Nos vemos:D**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8-Confusión.

Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen.

* * *

(Starfire)

-¿Qué es lo que quieres robin?¿vienes a darme otro espectáculo con minina?- dije haciendo un esfuerzo para usar voz fría aun con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, me negaba a verlo, sabía que si veía su rostro de nuevo me soltaría en llanto sobre sus brazos y la verdad es que en ese momento el orgullo me impedía hacerlo.

-Lamento no ser la persona que esperabas- me sobresalte de inmediato al reconocer esa horrible voz, rápidamente me levante del suelo intentando limpiar las lágrimas de mis mejillas con las palmas de las manos.

Retrocedí con varios pasos torpes hacia atrás haciéndome caer de sentón en el frio suelo. Estaba tan alterada que de inmediato entre en pánico pues me encontraba sola sin la ayuda de mis amigos además de que mis poderes no estaban funcionando de lo mejor.

Él solo se quedo ahí, inmóvil, como si fuese una estatua pero sabía que detrás de su máscara había una gran sonrisa de satisfacción por verme en ese estado de niña miedosa.

-Veo, por las circunstancias, que mi aprendiz hace lo mejor por cuidar a su chica ¿no lo crees?- me dijo con sarcasmo restregándome las lágrimas secas dispersas en mi rostro.

-¡Él no es tu aprendiz! –grité por fin levantándome firme del suelo apretando mis puños y conteniendo mi coraje y furia hacia él.

-Siempre lo fue- susurró como respuesta. Chasqueó los dedos para dejar ver salir de entre las sombras, creadas por los pocos rayos de luz que chocaban contra la pequeña habitación inclinada en donde se encontraba la puerta de la azotea, a un chico peligro con un traje bicolor, era él, robin, su insignia de "R" ahora era remplazada por una "S".

-No, no de nuevo-susurre para mis adentros mientras me ponía en guardia.

-Ya sabes que hacer- ordenó slade mientras caminaba hacia atrás y desaparecía en la poca obscuridad que provocaba la llegada del anochecer.

Estaba en shock que ni siquiera vi venir el pie de robin a mi estomago que me hizo retroceder manteniendo mis manos en mi vientre como si eso fuera a desaparecer el dolor.

Respiré con dificultad pues esa patada sí que me había sacado el aire –no pelearé contigo- dije tomando bocanadas de aire.

-Siempre tan débil, creo que minina sería mejor chica que tú- me respondió de forma cortante hiriéndome por lo que había dicho, ¿Cómo se atrevía a compararme con aquella chica chiflada e insolente?

-Sí, y con más razón con lo que acabas de hacer- le dije molesta pero más que nada herida por sus palabras.

-¿Qué?¿el beso? Pensé que te agradaría, ya sabes solo estaba compartiendo mi lenguaje con el suyo- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.-y créeme, no fue un desperdicio-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- grité al borde de las lágrimas, sentía como éstas comenzaban a deslizarse por las comisuras de mis ojos dificultándome la visión.

-No llores, eso te hace ver más débil de lo que eres-

Olvidé por un segundo quien era la persona que tenía delante de mí y lancé un starbolt hacia aquella silueta dándole en el pecho hasta dejarlo caer estrepitosamente en el piso.

Parpadeé un par de veces antes de salir corriendo hacia el chico que yacía acostado y darme cuenta de que era Robin al quien había disparado. Me incliné hacia él ofreciéndole mi mano como soporte para levantarse, su cabeza estaba cabizbaja mirando el suelo sin mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo –Robin, ¿estas bien? Yo no debí…- antes de que terminara la oración donde le pedía disculpas me interrumpió usando una voz difícil de descifrar, era algo así como ansias con un toque de frialdad –así es como me gusta-

Enseguida y sin poder evitarlo tomó mi mano fuertemente y con un movimiento de su pierna me empujó por encima de él dejándome caer en su lado contrario al piso boca arriba.

Cerré los ojos aguantando el dolor que se hacía presente en mi espalda sintiendo en cada respiración una punzada de dolor en las costillas, tomé una bocanada de aire haciendo que el dolor se hiciera más intenso pero por lo menos recuperaba el aliento.

Abrí los ojos justo a tiempo para admirar como el boo-staff de Robin se dirigía hacia mi cara con la intención de partirla en dos, por instinto rodé hacia mi costado derecho evitando que su arma chocara en mi rostro y no en el suelo como ahora lo hacía.

Me apoyé en mis rodillas concentrándome en cualquier cosa que fuera feliz, di un pequeño salto y logré levitar a unos pocos centímetros del suelo.

-Por favor Robin, vamos con los titanes ellos sabran como ayudarte, si pudimos una vez sacarte del control de slade lo volveremos a hacer- le dije con optimismo mirando como se daba la vuelta hacia mí.

-Aún no lo entiendes ¿cierto?, eres tan ingenua- rió con ironía –aun no sabes muy bien cómo funciona el bien y el mal aquí en la tierra, te lo pondré de una manera más fácil; supongamos que el bien y el mal son dos espadas, las personas quienes luchan con ellas son las personas que están a nuestro alrededor, a las que continuamente salvamos y a las que continuamente ponemos en peligro. Las espada hacen tanto daño como para los dos adversarios y al final todos salen heridos destruyéndose el uno al otro hasta extinguirse, mi pregunta para ti es ¿Por qué deberían de existir dos espadas si en cambio, con una, no habría problemas? El bien y el mal son dos conceptos tan diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales. Pero si solo hubiera un lado el mundo no estaría en estas condiciones-

-¡Estaría en unas peores!- grité sin entender muy bien lo que Robin trataba de decir

-Starfire, imagina lo que podremos hacer si nos unimos, podríamos hacer hasta lo imposible con esta ciudad, con el país, con el mundo- dijo sonriendo con aire soñador maligno.

-Estas equivocado, donde quedo el chico que una vez me dijo que un héroe era todo lo que era- le dije recordando la visita en Tokio.

-¿Todos pueden cambiar de parecer, no lo crees?, bueno pero si no te convencí a mi me da igual-

Sacó algo de su traje y lo lanzó hacia el piso llenando el espacio en donde estábamos con humo gris sin dejarme ver absolutamente nada. Mis pies tocaron de nuevo el suelo dando pasos alrededor, mis manos estaban encendidas en luz verde esperando a que Robin atacara, el humo se disipó hasta no ser más que una visible neblina, mire a ambos lados buscando una señal de él.

Fue después que sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cuello por detrás, no era un abrazo ni siquiera se acercaba a eso, apretó con más fuerza impidiendo que el oxigeno llegara a mis pulmones –suéltame- pedí con voz apagada mientras intentaba quitarme desesperadamente sus brazos, mi fuerza en este momento no reaccionaba, me sentía aun adolorida de la espalda por aquella maniobra de tirarme con una patada cayendo boca arriba.

Lo único que atine a hacer en ese momento fue crear dos starbolts en las palmas de mis manos y aun sin lanzarlas toque uno de los brazos de Robin quemando un poco su traje y de estoy segura que una quemadura salió en su piel. Él gritó soltándome de su agarre retrocediendo mientras miraba su brazo herido. No quería hacerle daño pero él me obligaba a hacerlo.

Me puse de pie firmemente mientras respiraba a grandes bocanadas, no quite la mirada de Robin, no quería que me volviese a tomar por sorpresa.

-¡me quemastes!- escupió con un poco de dolor, lo siguiente que hizo fue correr hacia mi pero alcance a esquivarlo, me di media vuelta comenzando a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con él, recibíamos patadas tanto él como yo, sus puños impactaban contra mi cuerpo mientras que mis starbolts trataban de hacerle el menor daño posible, quería buscar el momento para darle en la nuca con un starbolt y por lo menos así terminar nuestra pelea hasta que él amaneciera en la camilla de la enfermería de la torre, pero no, no podía conseguirlo él se movía tan rápido evitando mis disparos con su boo que ágilmente aparecía de un lugar a otro.

Y así seguimos por un tiempo hasta que sentí que mis piernas ya no aguantarían, en mis brazos podían verse algunas heridas pequeñas que sangraban y otras un poco más grandes en mis piernas, estaba agotada de tanto lanzar esferas centellantes y él parecía nunca rendirse, su uniforme un poco rasgado por mis rayos lucia exactamente como si acabase de salir de un edificio en llamas.

Cuando paré un poco a causa del aturdimiento Robin tomó la oportunidad para golpearme en la frente, caí exactamente a su costado derecho sobre mis rodillas, sentía como la parte del golpe comenzaba a palpitar y me lleve la mano hacia ella encontrándome con un tremendo dolor además de un liquido caliente inconfundible, sangre.

Comencé a sentirme más mareada de lo que estaba, llegue hasta el extremo de ver a dos Robin totalmente borrosos que apenas alcanzaba a distinguir, cerré un poco mas mis ojos tratando de ponerme de pie pero en el intento caí de nuevo totalmente acostada en el glacial suelo, los sonidos a mi alrededor se distorsionaban sin poder saber cuál de ellos era real, cerré totalmente mis ojos viéndose todo en obscuridad y lo último que pude oír antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue el grito de Robin llamándome.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno ojala les guste este capitulo y lamento demasiado la demora pero es que a veces se me va toda la imaginación y no puedo continuar. Gracias a **El Angel De La Eternidad** por tu review, sabes yo también amo tus fics y a damon jeje!bueno bonita semana para todos, adioss.


End file.
